


Tik Tik Tok

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Figuring It Out [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Because I had a sudden interest in revisiting this series, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, TikTok, former sugar baby, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had gotten TikTok for fun, then he began to use it to annoy his boyfriends, then he got sucked into the web of comparison and finds himself wishing he had a relationship he could share in with others.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Figuring It Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210935
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Tik Tik Tok

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to come back to this series after a hot minute of being away from it. Truthfully I just didn't have the motivation for it, but I'm back baby!

Thomas Jefferson could not be sure about a great many things, but one thing he was most certainly sure of was the worst thing to ever happen in his life was Alexander Hamilton getting a TikTok. In the office? He’s making a TikTok about what it’s like to work for senators of an opposing political party. On vacation with his boyfriends/bosses? That’s got to be TikTok worthy. Lounging at home? He’s watching other people’s TikToks. James Madison was in total agreement with Thomas on this matter but was leaving full responsibility for figuring out a solution to Thomas because he was, ‘busy.’ Thomas knew the truth was James didn’t want to be the bad cop in a situation dealing with Alex.

Thomas had waited, Alex was new to the app, maybe it would get better once the novelty wore off. Then quarantine happened. If anything, it just got worse. Granted, not much had changed for them except Alex had fully online classes his internship work was virtual so they were spending more time together than ever, and sometimes it was nice that they could all go do things in separate rooms, but if Alex heard the song ‘Electric Love’ one more time he was going electrocute himself, so something had to be done.

Alex… was fully aware of what he was doing. Just like anything else, he was trying to see just how far he could push the limit before getting a reaction out of Thomas. That was how it had started anyways. Now, Alex was fairly sure he had made TikTok more habitual than he had intended to.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Thomas had heard sixty seconds of the same song over and over again. He looked up from his laptop at Alex who was sitting at the dining room table and sighed, “Baby?” No response, he sighs and tries again, “baby?” Alex is scrolling away. “Alexander,” the sharpness of tone caught Alex by surprise, and he stopped to look up, “huh? Yeah, what’s up, Thomas?”

Thomas put his laptop on the table and beckoned Alex to him. Alex didn’t hesitate to get up and put himself in Thomas’s lap. He straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss Thomas before smiling, “sorry, I was watching TikTok.”

“So, I heard, what are you watching?”

“New trend on TikTok text the person you’re dating that you’re horny and see how fast they come.”

Alex prepared to show Thomas the TikTok, but instead, Thomas took the phone and put it on the table with his laptop. “Darlin’ don’t you think you spend enough time watching TikToks?”

“I mean…” Alex had just seen his screen report from the past week, it was not pretty at all, “well, maybe I could benefit from a little break.”

“Mhm,” Alex kissed Thomas once more and this time he felt one of Thomas’s hands firmly grasp his waist while the other traveled up to his head to give a small pull on his hair. Thomas shifted them on the couch so that Alex was on his back.

“Thomas,” Alex breathed his name out, “Thomas, I love you.”

Thomas pulled away to look at Alex better before smiling, “I love you too, Darlin.”

Just before they could continue their activity Alex’s phone began to ring. It was from John who was “stuck” as he put it in France with Lafayette and Hercules. They didn’t get to talk very often, so they rearranged themselves yet again so that Alex was lying on top of Thomas while he took the phone call.

“Hey, John, what’s up? No, I’m not too busy, just spending time with Thomas- no you didn’t interrupt anything, why?”

Thomas held back the urge to say he felt like something had been interrupted.

“He posted what on TikTok!? I didn’t even know he was into guys! Shut up! I’m checking now,” Thomas shook his head as he watched a TikTok with a boy walking up to Senator Franklin of Massachusetts and leaning down to kiss him before falling into his lap.

“That’s so fucking cute!” Alex declared, “I’m so happy for them. Freddie’s nice, I met him a couple times at the convention last year, plus he was at a few Zoom conferences I went to. No, but yeah, good for them. They’re so cute together, total couple goals. No, really,” Alexander laughed for a second, “never! I wish, but you know how _that_ would go. Mhm. Okay, that’s all you wanted, oh, right I forgot it’s like ten at night there, tell Herc and Laf I said hi, yeah, definitely, goodnight- I- love you too!”

Alex hung up and re-watched the TikTok again until he heard a sound of slight annoyance from Thomas. “Thomas look,” Alex said turning the screen around as if that was what Thomas was asking for.

“Sweetheart, I’m very happy for Senator Franklin and… whoever that other man is, but I feel as though we were in the middle of something.”

Alex smiled at the TikTok before sitting his phone down and giving Thomas a quick peck on his jaw, “Thomas, do you think polyamory will be more accepted in the future.”

And the mood was gone.

Thomas thought for a moment, “I… hope so, things are changing every day, so I believe it’s in the cards. How did that TikTok bring this about?”

“I just… I was,” Alex took in a breath, he was supposed to be getting better with talking in a way that was more emotionally vulnerable. Thomas gave him time to get his thoughts together, rubbing his back in slow circles.

“Sometimes I wish I could do cute stuff with you and James on TikTok, I know that probably sounds so stupid, but it just gets I don’t know, a little annoying when everyone comments about how I’m third wheeling a married couple,” Alex laughed, but Thomas could tell he wasn’t done so he did not interrupt him, “I know what goes on between us, but when no one else does, it just feels crappy that I can’t make a cute Valentine’s Day video and post it or do a stupid I’m horny TikTok. It’s stupid and I’ll get over it, but I guess I fell into the pit of comparing myself to others again.” Once he was done Alex buried his chest into Thomas and took in a deep breath. Whenever he was stressed, anxious, or worried the smell of Thomas or James’ cologne always gave him a bit of reassurance.

“I don’t think that’s stupid,” Thomas wrapped both of his arms around Alex, “I understand what you’re saying. I can’t fully understand your experience, since James and I are known publicly as a couple and I know it must be very hard for you having to love us so privately.” Thomas’ fingers ran up and down the length of Alex’s back as his breath pushed him up and brought him back down in a rhythmic tempo, “it’s not the same, but if you’d like to make those videos and just share them between yourself and John that would be fine. There isn’t much I can say you can do about the comments except turn them off, but and I’ve been thinking this for a while, “I do think you could use a break from TikTok.”

“I think so too,” Alex admitted as he pushed himself up to finally look at Thomas.

“I love you, James loves you, and the world might not know that, but the most important thing is that this is us,” conveniently James walked in from the office after finishing a meeting online.

“What’s going on?” James questioned as walked around to sit by Thomas’s feet. Alex just shyly glanced at Thomas, not wanting to go through it all again. Thomas got the idea and briefly explained what had happened.

“Oh, sweetheart,” James pursed his lips together, he really didn’t have more to say that Thomas hadn’t already. Their relationship being made public could be the end of all their careers. However, he understood the only person that probably “got it” was John. In quarantine they had found things that brought them together, but they still had their problems. Like the fact that they had to be careful with their backgrounds to make sure no one realized Alex was living with them. Or the countless times before quarantine that they lied and said Alex was on vacation to do correspondence for them which was a shit excuse because phones and emails exist. Then there would be articles about the up-and-coming Alexander Hamilton who was going to blow everyone in the political arena away someday. Entire interviews could be derailed by reporters trying to understand more of their personal lives. Their entire political relationship made no sense, they were at opposite sides of the political spectrum and they could barely come to compromises on policies and this was public knowledge. The more people got suspicious the more they were forced to pull away from each other. Whether it was putting physical distance between them when out in public or allowing Alex to let out a few scathing remarks against members of their party to remind people of their staunch differences, they were always working on ways to hide their relationship. Thomas and James could do whatever they wanted when they were by themselves. Go out and kiss while they’re on a beach, hold hands, talk about how proud they are of each other, they could barely look at Alex out in public without someone making a joke about Alex taking one of them from each other.

They sat quietly contemplating for a moment, reflecting on all of the times they wanted to do something, but couldn’t.

The thought popped into Alex’s head and before he could even stop himself he blurted out, “do you ever wish you never met me?” Yikes alert, he quickly amended, “no, I mean, no I didn’t mean that. I just mean, I feel like I’ve made your lives so complicated and yeah I know it’s mutual I was just saying, mmph-”

The stern look in Thomas’s eyes brought him to a slow silence.

“Alex, no.”

“Never,” James agreed, “every day, every single day, we are grateful to have you in our lives.”

“I didn’t mean to say it.”

“But you would have let that thought live rent-free in your head until our next argument?”

“Probably,” Alex admitted, “but I know, I know you both love me. I just hate how complicated it is. Why do people have to care what we do if it doesn’t affect them?”

Thomas sat up so he and James could hold Alex, “I don’t know, Darlin.”

Neither of them had an answer that would have been right. All Thomas had originally wanted was Alex to use less TikTok, but now he was seeing what Alex saw. He wasn’t mindlessly scrolling; he was letting this build up inside. Thomas didn’t know what to say or do. If John understood Alex best, then the one who would understand Thomas best would be Lafayette. Thomas made a note to call him the following day once Alex was in his Zoom classes.

The next day came and Thomas made good on his memo to self and called Lafayette who answered happily. In true Lafayette fashion, he, John, and Hercules with their amazing communication skills had already talked about how hiding their relationship made them each feel. They did not come up with a good solution either. Lafayette felt like the only thing they could do was distract John which worked because they were in Paris. Alex on the other hand was in Virginia and the only thing they had really done since quarantine had a picnic at night to make sure they weren’t being watched. Alex being seen would have been a disaster. They brainstormed together until James and Hercules eventually joined them the four of their great minds were still at a loss for what to do. Maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal? Maybe the public was ready? They all knew that was a silent hope. Lafayette, Hercules, and John were facing relatively low stakes, a lot of people that wore Mulligan knew next to nothing about Hercules and Lafayette was generationally rich. They might have been able to test the waters, but John would be finished college soon and anything even remotely considered scandalous could put dampen the best made of plans. They knew that was more so John’s choice to make, but they couldn’t help feeling protective of him.

Thomas and James had no intention of working until they died, they would eventually stop running for re-election, but they weren’t that old and even when they did retire, Alex would probably still be in a good place in his career.

Naturally, they all forgot to keep track of the time and their boyfriends who had spent the better part of the day in Zoom classes came wandering in. They listened for a minute, even texted each other back and forth before launching their attack.

John hardly hesitated in launching himself onto Hercules and leaning over to Lafayette’s phone, “Alex! Alex are you there?”

Alex was in a very similar predicament, “yeah! Ow- Thomas let me up!”

“You’re the one that flung yourself on us like a ragdoll.”

“What are you four up to?” John demanded.

There was a brief quiet and some shuffling as Lafayette and Hercules attempted to figure out the best way to explain themselves. Hercules decided to be as straightforward as possible was the best way to go about it. He kissed John’s head and said that they had been talking about their relationships and how to make both John and Alex feel a bit more confident in their relationship despite not being able to be openly together. John and Alex had guessed as much, it wasn’t as if all of their boyfriends talked together often.

“I could have sworn I said I was over it,” Alex quietly grumbled.

“Yes, but were you truly, dear?” James asks as cups Alex’s face in his hands.

He doesn’t get a response, Alex merely shifts his gaze away, “whatever.”

“So, come up with anything?” John asked curiously over the line.

This pulled them into a long conversation about the similarities and differences in their relationship and the level of openness they have. John Laurens was a reoccurring public presence with Hercules and Lafayette, but no one would ever think to question what seemed to be a perfectly platonic relationship. Alex, on other hand, had to have a quick and well-constructed answer ready on the fly in case anyone tried to sniff out a scandal to ruin himself or either of the senators. Everyone listened carefully and it seemed Alex had a lot easier of a time opening about this with John there, probably because he felt more validated. They did suggest that they could make TikToks and just share them privately, but of course, there was always the risk of being hacked or some of a security leak. 

Once the phone call ended Alex found himself cuddled into James. James kissed his cheek, “feel a little better after getting it off your chest, baby?”

Alex nodded quietly, “Yeah, actually I do. Thanks for trying to come up with a way to make me feel better, but you really don’t have to. I knew what I was signing up for. And…” Alex frowned before rolling his eyes, “I do love both of you, so we can make it work. Me getting sad over TikToks is not the end of the world.”

Their lips connected briefly before Thomas added to their physical display of affection peppering soft kisses down Alex’s neck. “Talk to us Alex, don’t wait, if you spoke about your feelings the way you talk about our politics, you’d be the number one candidate for a TED Talk on emotional vulnerability.”

“You know I can’t help it. And besides, if I didn’t tell you how shitty your opinions were, who would? My party’s senators won’t say it, so I have to.”

“Have to?” James questioned.

“Every single time,” Alex confirmed, “now, then, since you want me to talk about my feelings more, I feel, it would be beneficial if we had sex to seal the ‘we’re okay’ part of this conversation.

Thomas let out a low chuckle, “mm that does sound like a good idea Darlin’.” He pushed Alex down onto the bed, moving from his neck down to his chest. Alex was wearing a blue crop top that both James and Thomas liked. James took advantage of the shirt and began to trail his finger down to Alex’s hips. Alex used one of his hands to play in Thomas’s hair and tugged James down to kiss him once more. He moaned into the kiss and quickly began to pull at James’ clothes, pulling his shirt over his shoulders. Thomas wasted no more time in pulling off Alex’s sweat pants, disregarding them to the floor beneath their bed. Alex excitedly watched Thomas and James meet for a heated kiss. Alex crawled down to kiss down Thomas’s abs down to his groin. Thomas felt Alex’s tongue teasing at his shaft. It would seem like he was going in for the full thing, but then he’d suddenly pull away and leave another kiss instead. Finally, Alex wrapped his mouth around Thomas’s cock, swallowing around him. Thomas immediately began to fuck Alex’s mouth, thrusting further into his throat as James received pleasurable attention to his sensitive nipples.

“Alex,” Thomas breathed out finally, he didn’t have to say anything else. Alex pulled his mouth off and waited for Thomas to turn over so that he was totally on his back. Alex moved to straddle him; James grabbed lube for them to use from their nightstand. There was a brief quiet Thomas waited for Alex to slide down, once he did, the sound of a timely moan and low groan spilled into the room. After a moment Alex was slowly bouncing up and down while James kissed his teased neck that was being painted with hickeys. Alex’s hands fell back to the bed, supporting himself as Thomas took more control, thrusting into him rhythmically.

“Fuck, oh, fuck please-”

They could tell he was close, which was always the ideal time to switch. Thomas pulled Alex off of him and lied him on the bed sharing a feverish kiss before moving so James could take his place between his legs. James thrust in with ease while Alex gripped at the sheets, his back arching off the bed while his head was pushed deeper into the bed. James’ strokes were deep and drawn out, falling somewhere into the line of being torturous and immensely pleasurable. Not one to be left out, Thomas gave Alex something else to do with his mouth. Alex gladly obliged. They were hot and each breath felt like it was counting down to their release. Once they were each spent they crashed into the mattress. Alex found himself in between Thomas and James. He lied on his back while they both face each other. Thomas kissed Alex’s cheek and told him how appreciated and loved he was. James complimented him endlessly. Alex drank up their words thirstily.

“I guess you two did alright…” he laughed.

“Alright? Well, darlin if you want to go again.”

Normally Alex would have accepted that challenge but talking about his feelings earlier was an exhausting endeavor by itself. He yawned tiredly, “that’s okay, morning sex before class could be on the table though.”

“Mm but you have to sit in front of the computer for so long, you wouldn’t be too sore?” James asked cheekily.

“Try it,” Alex returned sharply. Wrong answer.

“Darlin, keep it up and you’ll have to have class in bed on account of not being able to walk.”

Alex would have been lying if he said that didn’t sound like a good time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr @ OnTheWingsofFandoms for shenanigans.


End file.
